The Rescuers VHS trailers
1992 Trailer #1 *(Gold Walt Disney Home Video logo then screenshots from the movie) *Narrator (Brian Cummings): Coming to video for the first time! Disney's original classic The Rescuers! It's Bernard and Bianca on their very first rescue mission to save Penny from Madame Medusa. *Penny: Put me down, Brudus! *Narrator: It's runaway fun, and soaring Disney adventure! *Digger: Where'd anybody go? *Narrator: On land, on sea and in the air! *(Evinrude plays charge sound) *All: CHARGE! *Narrator: It's Walt Disney's Original classic The Rescuers! Coming this Fall to videocassette for the first time! Trailer #2 *(Gold Walt Disney Home Video logo then screenshots from the movie) *Narrator (Brian Cummings): Now available on videocassette! Disney's original classic The Rescuers! It's Bernard and Bianca on their very first rescue mission to save Penny from Madame Medusa. *Penny: Put me down, Brudus! *Narrator: It's runaway fun, and soaring Disney adventure! *Digger: Where'd anybody go? *Narrator: On land, on sea and in the air! *(Evinrude plays charge sound) *All: CHARGE! *Narrator: It's Walt Disney's Original classic The Rescuers! Now available on videocassette for the first time! 1998/1999 Trailer #1 *(1991 Gold Walt Disney Home Video logo) *(Clips: The Rescuers) *Narrator (Mark Elliot): A classic adventure is coming to video! *Miss Bianca: So exciting! *Narrator: Walt Disney's 23rd animated masterpiece, The Rescuers! *(Evinrude plays charge sound) *Miss Bianca: Adventure! Swirls in three! *Narrator: Two pint-sized plights, Bernard and Bianca... *Miss Bianca: Hurry! *Narrator: Journey deep into the mysterious world of a bayou with their friends Orville... *Orville: Sufferin' sassafras! *Narrator: And Evinrude... *Evinrude (Buzz buzz) *Narrator: To rescue the young orphan girl Penny... *Penny: Did you hear that, Teddy? *Narrator: From the evil Madame Medusa. *Madame Medusa: Bring her back, boys! *(Gunshot effect) *Narrator: Leonard Maltin calls The Rescuers "A breath of fresh air..." *Rufus: I bet my whiskers on me. *Narrator: "...With humor and imagination and heart..." *Orville: (Laughing) *Narrator: "...And a delightful cast of characters." *Penny: Hello Bianca! Hi Bernard! *Narrator: This Thanksgiving, you can own all the adventure... *Bernard: Hang on! *Orville: Here we go! *Narrator: Of this timeless Disney treasure. *All: (Cheering) *Narrator: Walt Disney's 23rd animated masterpiece, The Rescuers. Coming to video Thanksgiving 1998. Trailer #2 *(Clips: The Rescuers) *Narrator (Mark Elliot): Get set for adventure... *Bernard: Look out below! *Narrator: Because Disney's The Rescuers is soaring onto video! *Miss Bianca: Wonderful! (Chuckles) *Narrator: Come along as two tiny heroes... *(Evinrude plays charge sound) *Narrator: Take off on a great big mission. *Bernard: Gotta find her, help her. *Narrator: It's airborn excitement... *Orville: Mayday! Mayday! *Narrator: And seagoing thrills... *Bernard: Sure wish we had taken the train! *Narrator: On a rollicking ride you'll love! *Orville: Great balls of fire! *Narrator: Disney's action-packed classic, The Rescuers! Rated G. Coming to video November 20th. Trailer #3 *(1991 Gold Walt Disney Home Video logo) *(Clips: The Rescuers) *Narrator (Mark Elliot): A classic adventure is now on video! *Miss Bianca: So exciting! *Narrator: Walt Disney's 23rd animated masterpiece, The Rescuers! *(Evinrude plays charge sound) *Miss Bianca: Adventure! Swirls in three! *Narrator: Two pint-sized plights, Bernard and Bianca... *Miss Bianca: Hurry! *Narrator: Journey deep into the mysterious world of a bayou with their friends Orville... *Orville: Sufferin' sassafras! *Narrator: And Evinrude... *Evinrude (Buzz buzz) *Narrator: To rescue the young orphan girl Penny... *Penny: Did you hear that, Teddy? *Narrator: From the evil Madame Medusa. *Madame Medusa: Bring her back, boys! *(Gunshot effect) *Narrator: Leonard Maltin calls The Rescuers "A breath of fresh air..." *Rufus: I bet my whiskers on me. *Narrator: "...With humor and imagination and heart..." *Orville: (Laughing) *Narrator: "...And a delightful cast of characters." *Penny: Hello Bianca! Hi Bernard! *Narrator: Now, you can own all the adventure... *Bernard: Hang on! *Orville: Here we go! *Narrator: Of this timeless Disney treasure. *All: (Cheering) *Narrator: Walt Disney's 23rd animated masterpiece, The Rescuers. Available now on video. Category:1992 VHS Trailers Category:1998 VHS Trailers Category:1999 VHS Trailers Category:Disney Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Brian Cummings Category:Trailers narrated by Mark Elliot